


Atomic love

by station_oracle



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Zero-gravity sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4799735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/station_oracle/pseuds/station_oracle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lovelace laughs at Eiffel's jokes and maybe he didn't have to be so alone.</p>
<p>Also contains fire extinguishers and exasperated Minkowski.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Atomic love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smilodonmeow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilodonmeow/gifts).



“...So we’re both naked, the screwdriver is still MIA, Hera is temporarily blind and then just when it can’t get worse the door opens and there’s Minkowski”  
"Oh no!" she laughed, breathless. "What did she do?"  
"She looked us up and down as the idiots we were..."  
"Did SHE took the screwdriver?"  
"Oh, that's the best part - she didn't!" Eiffel tried not to cackle.  
"What!?"  
"Yeah, it was our resident sentient plant monster!" he had to take a deep breath. "The one that... you know..."  
She floated over him, one hand on the back of his chair keeping their distance. Her laugh ended with a soft sigh and Eiffel for the first time in a long while felt uneasy. Threatened. But then, Lovelace smiled.  
Okay Doug, he thought, keep it cool. He licked his lips.  
"Sir?" he asked quietly.  
"If you want to kiss me, you have to drop the sir."  
"C-can I?"  
She snorted.  
"I don't know, can you?"  
He thought it was a fair answer. Eiffel pulled her closer and slowly kissed her.  
It was maddening, as if he started to feel it all at once - her smell, the smoothness of her skin, her taste.  
Lovelace made a low moan and kissed him back, all tongue and wet warmth.  
Eiffel's mind short circuited there for a few seconds. He was kissing his superior and everything might as well get worse soon, and all the world was tingling. The only thing he managed to say between breaths was  
"It's been so long."  
"Mmm..." she agreed and playfully bit his lip.  
Eiffel unbuckled the belt that held him strapped before the console. With one movement he pushed both of them out of the chair and against the wall.  
She laughed and put her hands in his hair, guiding him to her neck. Eiffel got the idea and ducked at that sweet, warm spot under her ear. He felt her blood rushing.  
She was alive. He was as well. Eiffel felt very much alive and, after all that happened on this tin space hell hole it was a miracle. It was something worth celebrating.  
He felt lightheaded, as if there was too much oxygen in the air. He laughed and looked at Lovelace, her cheeks darker than usual with blush, lips reddened from kissing.  
He wanted to get even closer to her, under her skin if he could, but she moved away tapping her chest. And yes, he wanted to touch her breasts, but the look in her eyes stopped him. She wasn't smiling.  
And then he understood.  
The heart monitor.  
"Oh." Eiffel swallowed hard. "So..."  
"So," she said, "we need to be careful."  
"Wait. Iiiiis that going to be safe? See, I have my doubts here, as there is a bomb wired to your chest!"  
"Are you always this adamant about safe sex?" Lovelace teased.  
"Of course I am. Besides, unsafe sex usually means creating new life, not killing people!" Fantastic. A real, live human being wanted him, but it might have as well blown up in his face.  
"Doug." Well, if that wasn't a first it certainly felt like one. "Doug. We just have to go slow. I can guide you," she was close again.  
"I don't think I can..." yeah, can what? Go slow? Last more that a minute? It's been over two years of sweet me, myself and I for him. No chance. He swallowed hard. It may be humiliating, but it sure was going to be amazing. A shiver of anticipation ran down his spine and Eiffel grinned. He reached for supple thighs before him. It was time for the hard part.  
"You sure you want it," he took a deep breath, "Isabel?"  
  
***  
  
"Comm̘̺̯̜̯̹͡ander..."  
"Hera, did you finish the trajectory calculations? Do you need more input from the..."  
"No, commander. It's jus͎̟͙͓ț̛̠̥̹͙͚ͅ- there seems to ̱͍̟̗̝͢b͉̯̰̀e an emergency in the comms room."  
Minkowski sighed.  
"What did he do this time?"  
"Looks like something is on fire," Hera seemed cautious about the words.  
"What?"  
"P-please commander, just go there. Take my word for it, it is an em̬̙̞̥e̪͓̹̭rgency."  
"Shut off the vents and the power in the comms, I'll be there in a minute."  
It all was suspicious enough, so Renée rushed down, grabbing an extinguisher on the way. She got to the door and opened it.  
"Okay, Hera, where is the fi-"  
There was Lovelace, eyes closed and holding onto the wall. Then there was Eiffel, holding onto her. Moving slowly between her legs.  
There was no fire.  
Minkowski froze.  
"Lovelace. Eiffel," she stated calmly.  
She saw Doug face her, lips shiny and wet, trying to protest, but it was too late. She opened the extinguisher aimed right at him.  
"What the hell, Minkowski?!" Lovelace uttered between the coughs. She tried to pull her pants back up.  
This is when Hera decided to join the scene and Renée was thankful for that.  
"I am sorry, I didn't see what was happening here because _someone_ decided to _blind me_ , and by the increase in temperature I assumed something was on fire. I asked commander to check up on that."  
"I must have acted to fast. Excuse me." She put the extinguisher away and left the room. As the door closed, she let out a long exhale.  
"Hera?"  
"Yes, commander?"  
"You did it on purpose, didn't you?"  
"Oooonly a little bit."  
"Okay. Right." She tried to breathe deeply. "I'll just have to add it to the list of things I wish I could unsee."  
The list was getting better every day, Renée though.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Minkowski uses a carbon dioxide extinguisher like the ones that are used at the ISS. This wouldn't cause any serious damage, just some coughing.  
> I based the interactions on the idea that Doug is depressed and he'd never make the first move (at least not on a superior).
> 
> Thanks to [therealraewest](http://therealraewest.tumblr.com) for help with the beginning of this and to Smilodon for actually pushing me to do it (it was just a crack idea BUT THEN).
> 
> Want more? Join me at my [tumblr](http://acidtygr.tumblr.com).


End file.
